chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Howling Coyote
DANIEL HOWLING COYOTE (June 25, 1991 - December 15, 2073) Prophet of the Great Ghost Dance, First President of the Sovereign Tribal Council Biography Daniel Howling Coyote was born as Daniel Coleman on June 25, 1991 - the anniversary of the Battle of Little Bighorn - inside the Pyramid Lake Indian reservation in the American state of Nevada. Nothing is known about his parents, except that they were members of the Ondian Ute people. In his youth Daniel was educated both by a US school as well as a Ute shaman - some say his father. There, he developed a keen interest in history, especially the history of his people, and he discovered his personal hero - Sitting Bull, holy man and war chief of the Lakota Sioux during years of resistance to United States government policies. With seventeen Daniel joined the Sovereign American Indian Movement (SAIM) - a radical organization defending the Native Americans and their territory against its exploit by international companies as well as the North American governments. On May 5, 2009, United Oil received rights to 25% of national parklands and 10% of Indian lands triggering a series of protests among Green organizations and the Native American community. Having proved his worth and his devotion, Daniel Coleman - codenamed "Howling Coyote" - joined a group of radical protesters seizing the Shiloh nuclear launch facility in Montana and launching a Lone Eagle ICBM at Russia - an occurrence known as the "Lone Eagle Incident". Fortunately, the missile didn't explode. Nevertheless, Daniel and his fellow activists were arrested by the Delta Team and imprisoned in the Guantanamo Bay Naval Base. As a reaction to the Lone Eagle Incident the US government ratified the Re-Education and Relocation Act (Nepean Act in Canada), rounding up Native Americans into "re-education centers". Daniel was relocated in one of these camps in Abilene. Ironically, this spared the secluded Native Americans the worst of the VITAS pandemic that killed a quarter of the world's population in the following year. In 2011 the situation changed: with the Awakening of Magic the very world itself was altered forever. As one of the first Indian shamans to discover their suddenly awakening powers, Coleman started a massive breakout from the re-education camps. Attempts to retrieve the escaped prisoners failed - they just disappeared using powerful shaman magic. Being transported to the Native American state of Sequoyah. In the following three years, the US government, led to the persecution magically awakened people as well as the Indians. Eventually, in 2014, Daniel Coleman - now solely known as Daniel Howling Coyote - and his followers suddenly reappeared with an ultimatum for the "Anglo governments": leave our continent or face the consequences. The US and Canadian government declined leading Howling Coyote to proof his power with the eruption of Redondo Peak. In the following two years the charismatic and somewhat enigmatic Howling Coyote gathered support all over North America - mostly oppressed Native Americans freed from the re-education camps but due to Howling Coyote's liberal attitude towards magic also many wizards and magically transformed "metahumans". Howling Coyote declared the formation of the NAN (Native American Nations) and, in 2016, he declared war against the USA and Canada. President Underwood answered with the Executive Order 17-321, which legitimized the extermination of the Native American tribes. Fighting a magically aided Guerrilla war against the "Anglo governments", Howling Coyote's followers ignited the so-called "Great Ghost Dance War". The turning point of the war came on August 17, 2017, at precisely 10:32 am: following in the footsteps of his personal example, Sitting Bull, Daniel Howling Coyote and the Indian shamans used their mystic abilities to complete a ritual known as the Great Ghost Dance - striking the North American continent with their entire force. For weeks America trembled under floods, tornadoes, earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. Eventually, the Anglo governments had to surrender. With the signing of the Treaty of Denver on January 25, 2018, the USA and Canada as they once were ceased to exist. The Treaty of Denver returned the entire Canadian territory (excluding the now independent Québec) as well as most of the US west of the Mississippi to the Natives, and various new nations were formed, the Athabaskan Council, the Trans-Polar Aleut Nation, the Salish-Shidhe Council, the Tsimshian Nation, the Algonkian-Manitou Council, the Sioux Nation, the elven nation of Tir Tairngire, Aztlan and the Ute Nation. For his great lead, Howling Coyote became the First President of the Sovereign Tribal Council (STC) - the government of the NAN. The following decades were far from boring for Howling Coyote: as the head of the NAN he had to consolidate power, draw borders, establish local governments, rebuild infrastructure, fight occasional Anglo resistance, prevent tribal conflicts, face the remains of the Anglo governments, dealing with international relationships and, in the years to come, he turned the NAN into major players of international powers. Even though Howling Coyote was worshiped by all peoples of the NAN, he couldn't prevent the decrease of the STC's power and, eventually, the Tribal Council was effectively powerless allowing the NAN to rule as individual nations. In 2035, the defection of the Tsimshian Nation from the NAN was the last straw for Howling Coyote. After he spent years attempting to guide the NAN through the Sovereign Tribal Council, he resigned in disgust. He was not afraid to let it be known that he was not happy at what the NAN had become. Without the greatest of all their leader, tribal conflict and political infighting returned to the NAN, and in 2066 the Tribal Councils allied themselves with the remaining American Anglo nations to battle the UFAR (United Federation of Asian Republics) over the Earth's remaining resources. the next year contact with the Vulcans was made. The elderly Howling Coyote settled down in his old reservation in Nevada, shunning publicity while watching as his homeland headed straight for disaster. On December 15, 2073, Howling Coyote passed away peacefully in his bed and, some say, he was lucky because only four years later the new world he created went up in flames. Category:Characters Category:Native Americans